Gas turbomachines, also referred to as gas turbines, are typically designed, constructed and tested according to particular performance standards, so that each gas turbine can meet the desired operating parameters desired by its user (e.g., a customer). Many gas turbines are sold to customers with certain associated performance guarantees, which are verified by conducting rigorous performance tests. The subject gas turbine is equipped with precision instrumentation which shall meet the accuracy requirements imposed by the testing code or agreed upon by all parties. A data acquisition system is conventionally installed to collect data relevant to the guarantee. Installing required instrumentation, setting up the test environment, collecting performance and other data, and processing the data requires significant resources in terms of time and costs. As such, many end users either forego this invasive performance testing, or opt for more crude measurements of performance, which are prone to error. In either case, the end user does not obtain an accurate understanding of the performance of the gas turbine.
In order to monitor gas turbine and related downstream equipment while that equipment is online, multiple thermo-couple systems are conventionally installed. This equipment can be costly to procure and install, and the process of effectively installing these systems is complex.